A section switch of this type is described in British patent number 306198. In the section switch described in that document, the mechanism comprises a first lever hinged both to said blade and to said rocking column, a second lever hinged both to said blade and to said second vertical insulating column, and a cam which is integral with said second vertical insulating column and which co-operates with a roller arranged at the second end of said blade.